Al Rodrigo
Al Rodrigo is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) - Quinlan Vos (ep53) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Ben, VW Driver, ADR Loop Group *Bilal: A New Breed of Hero (2015) - Abu Al-Hakam *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Coco (2017) - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Megamind (2010) - Additional Voices *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Ajax *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Penguin Fan *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bachelor Party 2: The Last Temptation (2008) - Additional Voices *Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia (2009) - Additional Voices *Getting There (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Challenge (2003) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Blood Brother (2018) - Additional Voices *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Crazy Heart (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Death Race (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Devil's Due (2014) - Additional Voices *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fanboys (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fighting (2009) - ADR Loop Group *First Snow (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Life of Pi (2012) - Additional Voices *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Operation Finale (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *Personal Effects (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Swing Vote (2008) - Additional Voices *That Old Feeling (1997) - ADR Loop Group *The Experiment (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The Misadventures of the Dunderheads (2012) - Additional Voices *The Single Moms Club (2014) - ADR Loop Group *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Year of the Dog (2007) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) - Ezekial Video Games 'Video Games' *Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel (2013) - Cordova *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Strike Force Soldier *Dishonored (2012) - Slackjaw *Gears 5 (2019) - Oscar Diaz *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Quinlan Vos *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - The Golden Spider Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors